


Apple Pie

by Tari_Sue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: Bake Off is just a telly programme





	

“Rub the butter into the flour till it resembles breadcrumbs, sounds simple enough.” 

Draco weighed out the flour and butter and attempted to rub the two together. “Excellent, now I have flour down my robes. Does that look like breadcrumbs?” He assessed the mess in the bowl. “It’ll do.” 

“Add just enough water to bring the dough together… huh? How in the name of Merlin’s splendid ears am I supposed to know how much water that is?” Sighing, he tipped some water into the mixture. “All right, form a dough.”

He pushed the dough around a bit till it resembled a rough but rather wet dough.

“Chill for half an hour. Excellent.” He made himself a cuppa and went to read _The Daily Prophet_.

Half an hour later, he was back in the kitchen.

“Caramelise the apple in the sugar.” Draco peered at the recipe again. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

He tipped the apples into the pan and poured some sugar on top. “Well go on then, caramelise.” He pushed at the apples with a wooden spoon. 

Glaring at the offending fruit one last time, Draco pulled out his wand. “Caramelise.” 

He ran from the kitchen as red hot apples started pinging off the ceiling.

“What are you doing?” Harry was standing in the hallway looking perplexed. “What is that smell?”

“Um, I was trying to bake an apple pie for dessert tonight…”

“Right.” The bastard was laughing at him. “Draco, I love you, but The Bake Off is just a TV programme, not something you have to do.” Harry went over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Shut up, I know that.” Draco made a half-hearted attempt to push Harry away.

“I tell you what, how about I take you to Fleur’s restaurant tonight, and you can have whatever pudding you like?”

“Can I have the one with the chocolate truffles on top?”

“Yes.”

“Can you have the one with the nougat, so I can try some of yours?”

Harry started laughing for real. “Anything you like, so long as it will keep you out of my kitchen.”


End file.
